Too Sick to Surf
by breakinmyhartnell
Summary: Bradin wakes up sick the day of an important surf competition and he can't attend it. Ava and Sarah take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Summerland – Bradin is too sick to go to the surf competition **

It was a Wednesday in July. Bradin woke up not feeling like himself.

He opened his eyes, and suddenly felt hot and achey.

He thought to himself, _Ugh, today is the surf competition that I've been training so hard for. I'm not sick maybe it's just hot today and I'm nervous._

He walked downstairs to see his Aunt Ava, Nikki, Derrick and everyone eating and making breakfast.

Aunt Ava: "Good Morning, Bradin. You slept longer than usual. Is everything alright?"

Trying to make it look like he was okay, he said "Yeah, I was just really tired. I'm fine"

Aunt Ava suspected a little something about him, but since she didn't live with him long enough she wasn't sure what it was.

Nikki looked at him, she could tell anytime he was sick. "You're sick, I know it".

Bradin gave her a dirty look and responded "No I'm not I feel fine".

Nikki gave him an odd look back. Aunt Ava examined him some more and I agreed with Nikki.

Aunt Ava: "Bradin, come here".

Bradin: "I'm fine, I'm not sick!"

Aunt Ava: "You look really pale" Nikki nodded agreeing with her statement.

Bradin walked over to her and started coughing, _Fuck!_

Aunt Ava felt his forehead, it was warm.

"Bradin, you're burning up. Go back up to bed, I'll be right there"

Bradin didn't argue with her, he did as she ordered.

He headed into bed, and saw his cell phone light up.

He started coughing while he answered it. "Hello…"

It was Sarah, his girlfriend. "Woah, Bradin you don't sound good! Are you alright?"

Bradin: "My aunt sent me back to my bed, I'm sick".

Sarah: "Oh! Babe, that's not good! You know what today is right? Everyone's going to be so disappointed".

Bradin: Like I didn't know that already…

Sarah: "Do you want me to come over and take care of you?"

_Aunt Ava yelled up the steps, Bradin! Are you in there? _

Bradin told Sarah he would call her right back.


	2. Chapter 2

Bradin answered yes in a hoarse tone.

She entered his room.

Ava: "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

Bradin: "I'm fine, I told you this".

Ava: "Uh huh.. the thermometer has all the answers".

Bradin gave her a confused look.

Ava: "Open…" and the thermometer went into his mouth.

She waited till it beeped, and gently took it out and read it.

"102…No competition for you, I'm so sorry Bradin".

Bradin: "That's a lie, I'm fine. I can- and he coughed up a storm.

Ava: "Yeah, what does that say?"

Bradin grunted angrily and put his head on the pillow.

Ava: "I'll be in to check on you in a few minutes. Let me just get everyone else settled".

Bradin nodded.

He picked up the phone and called Sarah back.

Sarah: "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Bradin: "I'm fine, really".

Sarah: "Do you have a fever?"

Bradin: "Yep".

Sarah: "Is it high? Should I come over?"

Bradin: "Yeah, 102. Uh, I don't think my aunt would be to thrilled if I have visitors. It's probably just a cold"

Sarah: "With that kind of fever, I don't think it's just a cold. I'll call you to check on you though! Feel better, and get some rest XO"

Bradin hung up the phone, and lied his head on his pillow. He closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke up, Aunt Ava was by his side. He felt awful, finally.

Ava asked him how he was doing. He just looked at her.

She told him to drink the juice she brought. "You need lots of fluids and rest".

A few hours had passed by, so she felt his head. He was still pretty warm.

She put the thermometer in his mouth again to see what changes have happened.

She took it out, and this time it read 103. "Oh my goodness, sweetie this isn't good. I'm going to bring you some Tylonel. Can you tell me what else isn't feeling good?"

Bradin sat up, and told her how he ached all over, was freezing , and his throat was sore. She frowned and left the room to get him things.

Nikki walked past his room, and entered. "I told you that you were sick. I always know when your sick". Bradin turned his head and pretended to sleep. Nikki then felt bad. "Are you really feeling that bad?" Bradin opened his mouth to speak, "Hey, want to do me a favor?" "Sure, what is it?" "Can you please turn the heat off. I'm sweating". "Yeah, Aunt Ava said you're running a pretty high fever. You're going to feel like this for a little while". He ughed.

Nikki didn't really know what to do. Bradin looked terrible. "Well, I'm going to let you rest" and she walked out of the room.

Bradin finally fell back to sleep. He woke up to Sarah in his room. In his hoarse voice, he said "What are you *coughing* doing here?" "Your aunt let me in. She thought I'd be great help. How are you doing?" "I feel awful and I want to sleep for the rest of my life". "Yeah, you probably have the flu. That's what it makes you do". "No no, I don't. I'm really fine". "Bradin, that's probably your fever talking. You're sick" she felt his forehead. "Ahh, honey you're so hot!" He winked.

Ava walked in. "How is he doing?" "Not too good". She brought him the Tylonel and belongings he needed. Sarah stayed with him for the majority of the day. It was getting late, and she wanted Bradin to get some rest. So she left.

Bradin was asleep in minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Next Day-**

_The alarm clock read 11:30 AM _

Bradin couldn't believe he slept that long. He got out of bed, and went downstairs doing the normal routine. He walked past the living room and Ava spotted him.

"Bradin, what do you think you're doing? You should be in bed".

"I feel fine. See, all better" and he let out a few coughs.

"You're still sick. The flu doesn't just miraculously go away".

"Unless you're faking!" Derrick yelled from the table.

Bradin gave everyone a look, and marched back up to his room.

Ava came up with some pancakes, and a thermometer. "Thermometer first, breakfast second".

It went as she said. She put the thermometer in and then out. It read 101. "Good, it went down a little". Bradin was relieved and said "Yeah, see I'm better fine 24 hour thing". "You still have a fever, eat this and see if you feel better". Bradin ate a few bites of it and ran to the bathroom, he started vomiting all over". He finally had to admit to himself that he was sick no doubt about it.

Ava ran in the room. "Are you okay?" "What do you think" He gave an attitude. She felt his forehead, because his fever probably went up. "You're burning up! I'm calling the doctor in." Bradin rolled his eyes, too much energy had been taken out of him to care about anything else going on.

Ava watched him get into bed and went downstairs to call the doctor.

The doctor arrived in an hour or so. They headed to Bradin's room. The doctor took his temperature and looked at his body. He announced, "Yep. This is deffinately the flu. He should be better in a few days. Just needs lots of rest. No moving. Just rest". Bradin nodded.

Ava made sure Bradin was in good hands, and he was better in no time.


End file.
